


Kiss on the Neck

by yikesola



Series: tumblr ficlet prompts [39]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2019, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 20:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21434554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesola/pseuds/yikesola
Summary: Despite already teasing Dan for the obscene price of his new turtleneck, complete with unconventional zips, Phil does admit it’s the perfect thing for him to wear to the art fair.A ficlet about zippers and teeth.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: tumblr ficlet prompts [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1410112
Comments: 14
Kudos: 115





	Kiss on the Neck

**Author's Note:**

> Kiss Prompt: Kiss on the Neck

Despite already teasing Dan for the obscene price of his new turtleneck, complete with unconventional zips, Phil does admit it’s the perfect thing for him to wear to the art fair. Their posh alibis, along with Martyn and Cornelia, certainly suits a fancy turtleneck on Dan’s long, long neck.

And besides, his teasing was met with Dan teasing him about his eighth consecutive Top Man purchase so… they balance each other out. 

Phil spends too much of the outing looking at Dan’s neck as opposed to the art. Oh sure, he looks at that plenty, and gets some good instastories out of it. But his focus is really on Dan’s neck, at the zip he wants so badly to pull down with his teeth. 

And he gets his chance, much later in the day after walking through each exhibit and grabbing dinner before saying goodnight to half of their double date. After the sun has set early, in true autumnal fashion. After they’re standing in their doorway and kicking off their shoes. Phil gets his chance to drag his teeth across the soft warm skin of Dan’s neck. 

He doesn’t waste any time— he’s never been accused of being a patient man. So he kisses Dan and pushes on his shoulder until he thumps against their closed front door. 

Dan is letting out amused laughter between the kisses. “Thought I recognized that look of frustration in you today, Lester. Did you even take in any art?” 

Phil gets Dan’s bottom lip between his teeth and tugs gently. He lets go and grins. “Art shmart, you’ve got a bare canvas here I’m more concerned with.” 

He bends his head and nuzzles his nose against the very limited amount of skin exposed to him with the turtleneck still zipped. He bends further and bites at the zipper. It’s a little more stubborn than his daydreaming had counted on, so he reaches up to unzip it while Dan laughs above him. Sweet laughter, laughter he knows so well. 

Dan widens his stance. Phil slips a thigh between his legs. When Phil licks a long line across Dan’s now-exposed skin, he feels Dan grind against him. He breathes out a hot exhale at the feeling and sees goosebumps form beneath him. 

“Wait,” Dan groans, despite moving once more against Phil’s thigh. “Wait… bedroom…” 

Phil sinks his teeth a final time in a gentle— but not exactly all that gentle— bite before grinning and stepping back so that a very disheveled Dan can lead the way.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading— come say hi on [tumblr](http://yikesola.tumblr.com/post/189066714709/kiss-on-the-neck) !


End file.
